A Despicable Guy's Worth
by ScarDaPotatoKouhai
Summary: Due to certain circumstances, seventeen year old Tanami Hanae is to transfer to the prestigious school of Miyabigaoka High. Against her will, of course. But then again, what's the worst that can happen? Oh yeah, right. Measuring a despicable guy's worth. An Igarashi Tora x OC story Warning: May contain swearing and mild mature scenes. Read at your own risk.
1. chapter I : the transfer?

_**Welcome to my story! I hope you guys will enjoy reading! ^_^**_

 _ **As per usual, I do not know Maid Sama. I own nothing but my OC and the plot this fanfic will follow.**_

 _ **Rated T for swearing. May change to Rated M depending on whether I'll add in some steamy scenes. Should I? Heehee ^_^**_

* * *

 **; chapter I : the transfer ;**

"Kaichou, I'm done sorting these papers," I set the stack of papers on the table with a loud thud. "I've put the proposals on top, this month's activities in the middle, and reports of student violators at the bottom. Do you need help with anything else?" I asked, staring expectantly at the President who is currently busy examining a document with great interest.

"Wow, aren't you fast." She praised, whistling at the pile of papers in front of her.

"It's not very difficult to sort, compared to what you're doing."

"Thank you so much, Hanae. You've been a really great help." She smiled, looking up at me with gratitude before her face scrunched up. "I would tell you to go home now but apparently the Principal wants to meet with a representative of the Student Council. Usually, I'd be the one to meet with him but. . ." Her eyes travelled from my face to the stack of papers surrounding her.

Usui suddenly appeared beside her, making Kaichou jump in surprise.

"Usui! How many times have I told you to enter like a normal human being?" She scowled at the blonde who was staring at Kaichou with a cat-like smile.

"I can go talk to the Principal for you if you'd like, Misa-chan." Kaichou blushed and looked away from him, which was not gone unnoticed by my sight. I cleared my throat to break the forming tension in the air.

"No, it's alright. I'll handle it. Please take your time." Well, considering the fact that they both haven't spent time alone for a while now, I know that they're both going to need the extra minutes to do what couples usually do.

"Are you sure, Hanae? It's getting quite dark now." She shot me a worried look. I nodded firmly.

"Leave it to me, Kaichou. I'll come back after the meeting with Principal Oshiro and tell you about the details." Kaichou's face radiated a relieved expression.

"Thanks again, Hanae. I'll be sure to make it up to you somehow." I nodded once again before making my way out of the Student Council room.

Once I'm sure I've walked a distance away from the room, I heaved a sigh and leaned my forehead against the cool wall along the dark hallway.

It's been a year. A year since I've transferred in Seika High, two years since I left my father back in Africa. I really miss him but it's not like I can do anything. It was his wish for me to finish my studies here in Japan so I can live with my brother. As much as I didn't want to leave my father to explore Africa's wilderness all alone, I can't just outright refuse his request especially when it was more for my sake than his.

Just before my flight, he had told me that he wanted me to finish my studies here so I can experience at least a normal high school life and decide what I want to do right after. What with all the jostling around from England to Japan to Africa, it was hard to maintain relations and constantly adapt so he thought it was best for me to stay put in Japan for at least three years to finish high school. After that, whether I decide to go back to England to continue the noble family line or help out Father in his expeditions or go to college here in Japan, he had said he would give his full support.

Well asides from personal reasons, Father had also wanted me to stay with my brother. He knew that the family wasn't exactly anything but cold to him for all his life and so Father's counting on me to make up for these past lonely years and be an actual family member to him, one that provides love and support. While that may be a handful, I'm ready to do anything as long as it can make my father happy. The years have been hard on him, after all.

A grunt rose in my throat before I slowly straightened up from my slouching position. Well, time to get to work.

When I finally reached the old mahogany doors that led to the Principal's Office, I knocked thrice as a sign of respect before timidly creaking the door open.

The Principal was sitting in his swivel chair, overlooking the school's entrance and garden. He turned around as soon as he heard the door close.

"Good afternoon, Principal. I was sent by Misaki-Kaichou as the Student Council's representative. I hope you don't mind." I bowed to Principal Oshiro.

"Ah, yes. Tanami Hanae-kun. Misaki-kaichou does know how to pick her officials." He chuckled, creases appearing at the corner of his eyes.

Principal Oshiro was a man in his mid-forties. He's known for being kind-hearted and lenient, which explained how Seika High came to be. Well, until Misaki-kaichou became Student Council President. When I first arrived here, Seika was still in the process of bettering its students and reputation. It was a school worthy of upturned noses. Although in just a span of two years with Misaki-kaichou as the President, you can immediately spot the improvements in Seika. More girls enrolled each year and most of the students diligently follow the school rules now. Some stubborn students can't be avoided but Kaichou dealt with them well. Facilities have considerably improved, as well as Seika's reputation. Sometimes, I wonder just how Kaichou was able to reform this school to where it is right now.

"Tanami-kun, you will be a great representative to Seika High, I just know it." Principal Oshiro's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Ah, pardon?" I asked hesitantly, chiding myself for spacing out.

"As you probably know, Miyabigaoka High is one of the most prestigious schools in Japan right now. They have top-notch facilities and specially hand picked teachers. But the Director of Miyabigaoka has been requesting our help, particularly Seika's Student Council's help. Apparently, Miyabigaoka's Student Council is curious as to how ours had disciplined its students in such a short amount of time and would very much like to apply our techniques in their system." He said, propping both elbows on the desk and placing his chin over his hands.

That's quite suspicious. As the Principal has stated, Miyabigaoka is already at the top of the food chain, why would they want to enlist the help of a humble school like ours?

I bobbed my head twice to acknowledge the Principal's words, "I'll be sure to pass this on to Misaki-kaichou. I'm positive she'll be honored to share her-"

"That will be fine, Tanami-kun," He cut me off, smiling at me. "I'd like you to take her place. You're one of the most reliable students in this school and we can't exactly let our very own Misaki-kaichou transfer there, eh?"

Another chuckle erupted from his mouth whereas my throat went dry.

"E-Excuse me, Principal Oshiro. Transfer, you say?" I had to swallow the dryness down.

"You heard me right, Tanami-kun. It's just for one year. I hope I can trust you to represent Seika well?"

I was flabbergasted. He didn't even give me the choice to refuse?

I tried to reason with the Principal, "But sir, I can't possibly transfer there. I don't really have the money for the tuition in such a school. Plus, there are a lot more other capable students who are willing to transfer to Miyabigaoka." I rambled on, forcing on a smile to emphasize my point.

He stroked the greying beard on his chin. "Hmm, I really think you are the best candidate within the Student Council, Tanami-kun. Or maybe your brother would be willing? I've seen him helping out, maybe he can be a good candidate as well."

I was close to agreeing when I remembered one important detail.

"Principal! Of course, I'll transfer to Miyabigaoka right away! You don't have to worry about a thing." Principal Oshiro flinched when I spoke loudly. Laughing nervously, I glanced to the side.

Onii-san transferring isn't an option. With the situation as it is now, Misaki-kaichou and Takumi-onii-san's relationship will _crumble_ if I even dared to agree to let him transfer in my stead. I can't be selfish and I most definitely _won't_ be selfish.

He clapped his hands together. "Excellent! I'll have your papers ready by tomorrow and you'll be transferring on Monday. Just a year, Tanami-kun. Not that long, right?" He stood up from his seat and patted my shoulder.

"I'm expecting great things from you, Tanami-kun. You are dismissed."  
I bowed to Principal Oshiro before exiting the office.

A frown replaced the badly fixated smile on my lips.

Today's Friday, meaning I've got three days before going to Hell disguised as Heaven. Ugh. Even though Seika's not the best school in the world, it became like a home to me in the one year I studied here. Replacing that with the cold, fake atmosphere of some rich school?

 _Hush, Hanae. It's your life motto to never judge a someone or something's worth just by petty stuff, right? Just a year, is what Principal Oshiro said. You'll be fine_ , my inner voice assured me.

Right. A determined crease formed between my eyebrows. Besides, what's to lose? I'll just be going to a lavish school with rich,

Stuck-up.

Spoiled.

Bratty.

Absolutely _horrible_ kids.

My face paled at each adjective.

Fuck.


	2. chapter II : farewells

**; chapter II : farewells ;**

Nothing much in life ever surprised me. In fact, I can count how many times I've been caught off guard with just a hand. The first time was when I learned about my mother, my twisted family history, and how I had a half twin living in Japan. The second when my father suddenly declared that we'll be moving to Africa so he can fulfill his newly realized dream to become a researcher and expeditioner. Third was the culture shock when I first arrived in Africa, fourth when Father practically ordered me to fly all the way to my Japan, and most recently, the Chairman's declaration of my sudden transfer to Miyabigaoka. Guess what? I can finally graduate to two hands.

A loud bang greeted me as soon as I entered the Student Council Room, scaring the living daylights out of me. Before I can find out the source of the sound, darkness enveloped my whole sight, rendering me temporarily blind. I lost my balance at the surprise of the unforeseeable event, and a millisecond later, a sprawled out Hanae lay still on the floor.

"What the hell?" I groaned, spitting out confetti from my mouth while wiping away the paper pieces blocking my view.

The sight that awaited my eyes had me blinking in quiet astonishment. The very first thing I noticed in the room was a huge banner hung on the curtain rods reading, "We'll miss you, Hanae! T-T". Instead of the usual arrangements where the tables are set up in a rectangular shape around the room with a big space in the middle, the tables were now put together at the center to form one big table. A simple strawberry cake stood at the midst of the table, along with a few bags of chips and cans of soda. My eyes slid over from the decorations to the crowd of people before me. Some were holding in laughter and others held a hand over their lips in shock.

A mop of black hair entered my view and suddenly, I was standing back on my feet, as if nothing ever happened.

"We're sorry, Hanae!" Misaki-kaichou bowed a perfect 160 degree bow. She glared at the people behind her whom I recognized were the friends I made during my stay here. "Come on, you guys too. Apologize!" They bowed as well, all muttering their apologies.

I glanced at each of them carefully, taking my time to memorize each detail of their faces, realizing that I'll miss these people so much when I transfer.

Before I could stop myself, my face scrunched up and a single tear slid down my cheek. The atmosphere turned panicky as people stood awkwardly while some actually laughed.

"Hanae! Stop crying, will you? Let's save the tears for later." Misaki-kaichou laughed, ruffling my hair. I sniffled, covering my hideous tomato face.

"Don't look at me." My thick voice demanded, turning my back before wiping my eyes and cheeks. I couldn't help it! It's been a long time since I was shown this much thought and love. Actually, it's been too long. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and faced them once more.

"What do you know? Hanae could actually show emotion. How surprising!" Onii- san mocked me which I returned with a blank look.

"I'm human too, you know."

All of them burst into laughter. What a sight, they probably thought, Hanae still wouldn't let go of her trademark expressionless face even with bloodshot eyes and a red nose.

"I really don't know what to say." I said, meeting the eager expressions before me. "Except, thank you so much for this and I'll definitely miss you guys too." I opened my arms wide.

'Aww's' filled the room as we were all soon crushed into one big sandwiched hug.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Misaki-kaichou shouted which was promptly followed by several cheers as the table was surrounded by hungry kids.

A smile graced my lips at the lovely sight. This simple going away party really moved me to no end. Just knowing that my friends care about me was enough to make me feel full. I sat at a chair near the windows while observing everyone, engraving this memory into my mind. The sight of happy faces, the sound of cheerful chattering, and the faint scent of everyone's cologne all mixed together, I'll surely remember even the littlest detail of this day.

I felt someone occupying the empty seat beside me, making me turn my head to face them.

"Are you enjoying?" Onii-san asked, overlooking the crowd of people. My eyes locked on the same scene.

"Yes. Yes, I am." I said softly.

"That's good," he nodded. "Misaki told me the details. Do you really want to transfer to Miyabigaoka? You know I can always transfer in your place." I shook my head roughly. That's exactly why I did what I did, I didn't want to burden my brother any further by separating him and Misaki-kaichou.

"Yeah, I mean Miyabigaoka is. . . a nice place?" The end of my sentence turned out to be more of a question rather than a justification. Wow, nice going Hanae. Now that's a dead giveaway that you don't want to move away.

"Hanae." He faced me, staring intently at my profile.

"I really do want to do this. I'll receive better education there than I do here in Seika. And honestly, no matter what anyone says, it's a win-win scenario for me." I stated matter-of-factly in a more confident voice. Then I met his striking green eyes. "Trust me on this, Onii-san."

The 'Onii-san' card worked and his hard expression softened. "I do, it's just that I'm worried for you." Well, that's perfectly reasonable. I'm worried for me too.

His tone turned deadly serious. "There are some sick things that happen there, particularly within Miyabigaoka's Student Council. As much as possible, I want you to avoid them. They can only mean trouble to Seika's students, and that includes you." I was surprised by the steel lining his voice. Could Onii-san have some kind of bad past with them? Miyabigaoka's a reputed school though, _surely_ their Student Council's not as bad as he says.

"Hanae-san! Usui-san! The cake's been cut!" Yukimura-san called out, waving his hand to call us over.

The first one to stand up was Onii-san but before he walked over to the green-haired boy, he uttered one last sentence that sent a shiver up my spine. "By all costs, don't come near their President."

I follow his broad back with dejected eyes. What's with that?

"I guess Misaki-kaichou forgot to tell you one last detail," I whispered to myself. "I'll be _working_ in Miyabigaoka's Student Council."


	3. chapter III : paying a visit

**; chapter III : paying a visit ;**

A single bloodcurdling scream sent my head whipping around in all directions. My eyes widened as chills went up my spine. Oh shit, what the hell was that? I speed-walked down the street, trying to find the source of the scream.

Here I was, innocently minding my own business when I suddenly stumble across a murder!

.

.

.

Yeah, it wasn't funny. I thought so. People have been calling me serious so I thought maybe a joke would be nice for a change. Pardon my lame definition of humor.

Truthfully, yes, I was minding my own business. I was just on my way to the bus stop. The mini party organized by Misaki-kaichou ended a half hour ago and I've also gotten the things I left back at the Student Council Room so I thought, 'Why not check out Miyabigaoka?'. I had nothing to do anyways so I ended up going. But then this certain turn of events might just get me a little bit sidetracked. Just a little bit.

Okay, let's just say that I'm a huge fan of mystery thrillers. I used to buy a bunch of those CD's when my father and I go back to England so I could binge watch when I'm at home alone in Africa. There's not really a lot to do there asides from helping out at the tribe I live in.

I turned down another street, completely forgetting where I originally wanted to go to. Just then, sobs echoed down a dark alley a few steps away from where I stood. My heart started pounding in fear and my feet went cold. This is it. Where the scream came from. What will I see? High school kids bullying a middle schooler? A murder? Rape scene? I gulped down my fear and continued walking baby steps to the alley.

By that time, I heard a faint "Help me. . ." come from the light-deprived passage. Closing my eyes shut, I ignored the alarms inside my head and ran out in front of the alley. "Stop!" I yelled, gathering the courage to open my eyes. What I saw had me frowning in disappointment.

 _Huh. What an anti-climatic event._

"Onee-san!" A little boy cried and ran towards me. He hugged my waist and looked up at me with tearful blue eyes. I felt my heart melt a little. How can kids be so cute?

I bent down to his level. "What happened to you?" I asked, digging in my pocket for a handkerchief. A fresh wave of tears shone in his blue hues as he pointed to a small being I failed to notice. Upon closer inspection, it was a feral-looking dog growling, slowly approaching us.

 _Oh, so that's what it was._

I used to be afraid of dogs too when I was about his age but Africa came, lumping me in with scarier-looking animals. It's safe to say I'm over that fear now.

I stomped my foot loudly and made a shooing gesture to scare it away. I added in a weird face for good measure. And there it went, running with its tail between its legs. Wow, didn't know my face was that terrifying. It's kinda offending and flattering at the same time.

Wiping the boy's red face with my handkerchief, I offered him a kind smile.

Know what? I seem to be smiling a lot recently, maybe this is the long awaited moment I've been waiting for. A chance for the dull Hanae to start her spring youth full of smiles and giggles while flirting with cute boys. Albeit quite a bit late but hey, better late than never.

"What's your name?" I questioned, still smiling so as to not frighten him. I've been told my resting bitch face was a bit too much to handle.

"I-I'm Takane." He hiccupped, tears still flowing down his face.

 _Shiitake fruitloops, how do I make him stop?!_

Panicking, I searched my bag for something that could possibly distract him from his recently traumatic experience. My black hues scanned the contents of my bag. Feminine kit, hygiene kit, makeup k-

Wait I don't own that shit.

.

.

.

Ehem- Moving on, wallet-

And bullseye!

"Here! Stop crying, okay?" I handed him a lollipop. He looked at it for a moment before gingerly taking it.

"Thank you, Onee-san. . ." He whispered, fumbling with the lollipop before popping it in his mouth. I swear that was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

 _Okay then, now that's outta the way, I need to get to the important questions._

"Takane-kun, I'm sure your mama and papa are worried so I need to take you home. Do you know your address?"

He took the lollipop out of his mouth.

"No. And Mama and Papa aren't here right now so Takane is staying at Tori-chan's house."

"Then how about Tori-chan's house? Have you got any idea?"

He shook his head and the feeling of dread creeped up to squeeze my heart. I can't just leave him here like some heartless person. I could leave him to the police but then my conscience would never leave me alone. Ugh, shouldn't his parents have at least hired someone to temporarily take care of him?

"Do you know any place he can possibly go to?" My voice shook a bit. I don't know why. He has parents. My mom's gone and my dad's far away. There's a big difference between us. So I don't know why I see myself in him, lost and suddenly thrust in an unfamiliar environment. I know it's unreasonable but it left me a trauma I can't seem to shake off, even until this day.

Takane tilted his head to the side, staring up at the sky. Depressing thoughts aside, I hope he remembers at least something.

"Oh yeah! He studies at a school called Miyabino-, Miyobiga-" He struggled to pronounce the word, his face scrunched up in concentration. Then it dawned on me.

"You mean Miyabigaoka?" Hope filled my chest.

Takane's face brightened, "Yeah, that's the one!" He sucked on the lollipop once more.

I've never loved that school's name as much as I did at that moment.

"Okay then, I'm on my there too. Let's go to Miyabigaoka then search for Tori-chan together, is that okay with you?" He hummed, a satisfied expression on his foreign features.

Rising from my leg-numbing crouch on the ground, I took Takane's hand and walked once more to the bus stop, this time without incident.

Minutes later, we stood in front of a school. It was nothing special except that was a complete lie. It looked like a mix between a castle and a mansion. Seika was less than a fourth of this monstrous school- literally in size and figuratively in its stuck up students. I had to keep my mouth from dropping to the floor, no joke.

I observed the institution intently. So this is the school I'll be attending. Hmm, it's too grand for my taste. Or maybe that's just my nervousness talking. Shaking my head to rid of my thoughts, I proceeded within the school.

Halfway to Miyabigaoka, Takane fell asleep so I had to carry him in my arms. I swear my arms are turning to jelly. He may look like he just weights a few pounds but surprisingly, he's a lot heavier than what I initially thought. I learned that the hard way.

A reception area greeted me as soon as I entered the school. What a weird place. What kind of school has a reception area?

I continued on my way and ended up in a carpeted corridor with high windows that seem like they're newly polished. On my left are classrooms and on my right, where the windows are, I can see the start of a very, very spacious field. Once again, let me just say: What a weird place. What kind of school needs such a wide and spacious field? A school for giants, I tell you.

 _Oh right, I forgot. I'm a in a school for children with giant bank accounts. Silly me._

Somehow, I had made my way outside to another smaller field. Spotting a bench just a distance away, I jogged over to it, careful not to wake up little Takane. I sighed in relief. What perfect timing, my legs were just starting to ache.

I lay Takane on the bench for a while and sat beside him. This is turning out to be the exercise I never do. Just imagine when I become a student in this school. I'll gain so much leg muscle at the sheer hugeness of this school.

Stretching my arms upward, an important thought finally crossed my mind.

It's Saturday today.

Therefore, there are no classes.

So how the hell can I find this Tori-chan if there are no classes?!

I groaned in frustration. Seriously, how stupid can one get? Glancing at the sleeping angel beside me, I scratched the back of my head. Two nights at my house couldn't possibly hurt. At Monday, I could bring Takane with me to Miyabigaoka again. Surely the teachers wouldn't mind if I explain the situation.

 _Okay, enough resting. We've seen just how big this school is already. Time to go home._

I hoisted Takane over my shoulder once more and sweeped my eyes across the field for the last time. Then they caught sight of an unusual thing. Among the dark classrooms that dot the building, there was one single room on the top floor with the lights on. This sparked my interest. Could there be someone else here?

 _One way to find out._

I rushed back inside the building and looked around for the stairs. Well, I found one alright. Except it's not the stairs. It was an elevator. Seriously, how lavish can this school get? I shook my head and entered the elevator, pressing the top floor. No use trying to understand the minds of filthy rich people. Once I reached my floor, I immediately got out and searched for the room. If I remember correctly, it was third from the right.

Counting the rooms one by one, I came across a huge, proud mahogany door. I could see light spill out from the space between the door and the floor. Okay, this is the room.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever's on the other side.

However, I was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong.

Just as I pushed the door open, nothing could ever prepare me for the scene I would witness with my very own eyes.


	4. chapter IV : a new character

_**Hello der! It's been so long since I updated, I apologize. This chapter's somewhat of a filler but yeah, it's to set the stage for the long awaited meeting :D Although it's a slow progressing story, I thank those people who still read this! I really really promise that the next chapter will include the person you've all been waiting for :) Well that's it for the author's note, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 **; chapter IV : a new character ;**

Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a teeny bit. A cliffhanger was kinda necessary. Sorry to disappoint folks, it was a false alarm. But I don't know about you though, I'm still pretty surprised to see the President here.

"Hanae?!" Misaki-kaichou rose to her feet in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

My face mirrored Kaichou's as I hesitantly entered the room, using the one free hand that wasn't busy with lifting up Takane's butt to close the heavy door. I quickly glanced down only to see an angel making himself comfortable on my chest, a trail of drool connecting his mouth to my shirt. Hmm, still fast asleep, I see. I turned my gaze back to Misaki-kaichou.

"I was just checking out Miyabigaoka, since I'll be transferring and all. I thought getting acquainted with this school earlier would help me adapt quicker," I nodded my head the side, gesturing to the room we're in. I didn't notice it a while ago, but the room was equally, if not more, as extravagant as the rest of the school. Tasteful paintings dotted the spacious room and a single couch stood in the middle, where Kaichou had previously sat on. In front was a simple wooden coffee table laid with snacks and refreshments. If I'm not mistaken, there's a _chandelier_ right above my head. I don't even know what kind of room this is anymore. "But I don't think I can, truthfully."

Kaichou bobbed her head in sympathetic agreement. "Right, I get how you're feeling right now. Just last year, I was in your exact place after all." She visibly shivered at the memory, rubbing her arms in discomfort.

That piqued my interest. "You mean, you were also supposed to transfer here?" I asked curiously, my brows scrunching together at Kaichou's reaction.

She looked frozen for a moment, panic flickering in her almond colored eyes – which did not go unnoticed by me. "Ah, that," she finally answered, laughing nervously. "It's a long story."

I frowned but didn't push her any further. It didn't look like she wanted to talk about the subject. I don't want to push Kaichou into sharing an obviously unpleasant memory. "Then enough about that. Did you have business here in Miyabigaoka, Kaichou?" I stared quizzically at Misaki-kaichou as she carefully avoided my gaze.

"Well," she dragged out. "I had a talk with Miyabigaoka's Student Council President. You know, just a president to president thing." I raised a brow at that, implying that she elaborate. "We just cleared up some misunderstandings over your transfer and made a few negotiations, that's all." She gave me an unsure smile, one that I returned with an understanding nod. While it's obvious she's hiding something, I respect her enough not to demand she tells me every single detail. I'll be crossing personal borders after all.

After a few second of silence, her eyes flickered over to the sleeping Takane in my arms. "Oh, who's this?"

"A child I picked up at the streets. I'm actually looking for his cousin. He said his cousin goes to Miyabigaoka so I brought him along." She gave me a questioning look. "And before you say it, I only just realized that it's a Saturday so no one's here."

Misaki-kaichou placed a palm over her forehead, a sigh escaping her lips. "And so what are you planning to do with him then?"

"Actually, I-"

"Misaki-kaichou, I sincerely apologize. Igarashi-kaichou has already left due to an emergency and has given me the task to send you back." A curt voice rang out which made me twist my head around to look at the person who had rudely cut me off.

A black haired boy with narrow eyes who looked about my age stepped out from a door I failed to notice when I entered. He swiftly bowed his head in acknowledgement to Misaki-kaichou and turned to face me, surprise evident in his features. "And you must be?"

I turned around to bow my head to him in greeting. "I'm Tanami Hanae, the transferee. And you must be a student of Miyabigaoka?" I guessed, judging from his spotless all white uniform.

"Indeed, I am. Forgive my lack of manners, my name is Kanade Maki, Miyabigaoka's Student Council Vice President."

"In that case, please take care of me from now on. I hear I'll be lending a hand in the Student Council."

"I'm aware," He smiled, which made his closed eyes close even more. "Ah, Misaki-kaichou, the President has asked me to tell you that he will make it up to you some other time. He will send a car to fetch you one of these days." Maki-san relayed, making Kaichou sigh in annoyance.

"No, tell Igarashi-kaichou that it will not be necessary. I will meet him again when needed. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Then I shall call the driver to prepare the car right away, please excuse me." Maki-san made a move to pull out his phone from his pocket when Misaki-kaichou flailed out her hands to stop him.

"Ah Maki-san! Don't bother, Hanae and I have somewhere to go after this."

"Shall I ask the driver to drop you off there instead?" He asked, tilting his head.

"No, we'll be fine taking the bus. We appreciate your offer though, Maki-san."

Maki-san frowned but put his phone back in his pocket. "If you say so then."

"Well then," Kaichou said, looping an arm through mine. "Hanae and I will be taking our leave. Give Igarashi-kaichou my thanks, will you?"

He nodded, going in front of us to open the mahogany door. "Please take care."

We were just about to exit the room when I caught Maki-san staring intensely at Takane, a troubled expression on his face. "Please wait a moment. Hanae-san, is that child. . . perhaps a nephew of yours?"

My eyebrows pulled taut together. "No. He was lost and I volunteered to help him find his cousin here in Miyabigaoka. Why, do you know the kid?"

"If I'm not mistaken, he's the emergency Igarashi-kaichou had to run off to. I heard his cousin, Takane-kun, had gone missing."

My mouth fell into an "O" shape, relief flooding my veins.

 _Wait, Hanae. He may be a kidnapper for all you know, you must make sure that Takane-kun'll be safe with this guy before handing him over_ , my consciousness reminded me, making my relief turn to wariness.

My voice took on an edge, "Are you sure you'll safely bring him back to his relative?"

That seemed to catch Maki-san off guard, "Of course I will. Do you doubt me?"

"I do. It'll be strange if I _don't_ doubt a complete stranger offering to bring a child back to his house."

"Please rest assured, Takane-kun's relative is a close friend of mine. I won't gain anything by executing ill-intentioned plans that include Takane-kun."

"You better make sure. I'll check up on him with his relative on Monday. I'll hunt you down if I hear he's not back safely as he is today." I squinted my eyes at him, a threat hidden behind my dark colored hues.

Maki-san didn't look the least bit affected but I knew I had gotten my point across. "Of course, Hanae-san. You can count on me."

I hesitantly handed him a still sleeping Takane with slight difficulty, feeling the numbness prick at my arms. "Then please excuse us." I exited the extravagant room with Misaki-kaichou following shortly behind.

Well then. I just went and threatened Miyabigaoka's Student Council Vice President. That was _not_ how I wanted it to come out at all. If Maki-san is the type to hold grudges. . .

 _I haven't even started yet but why do I keep getting the feeling that I'm already screwed?_


	5. Chapter V : suspicions arise

**I cannot apologize enough for leaving you guys hanging ;-; It's been a year and I don't know if anyone's still waiting for an update but here it is. The only way I can apologize is to update as frequently as I can and I will strive to do just that. I'm really sorry again :(**

* * *

 **; chapter V : suspicions arise ;**

Have I ever mentioned that my conscience is the number one source of all my stress and problems in life?

No?

Okay, well there's a fun fact for you.

Let me tell you, my conscience is like this personal watch dog that resides within my head. Nothing can get past it. I do something to trigger it and it chews my brain out all day, tugging at my heartstrings with thoughts that could only cause guilt. It's worse than that one pesky suitor who showers you with texts 24/7 regardless if he receives a reply or not.

So I've never really had one but let's pretend I did at some point to make my pitiful self more relevant to you readers.

Going back, Daniel - I named my conscience Daniel because you'll be seeing him a lot more in the future and it's tiring to call my conscience "my conscience" and I'm rambling so excuse me - is back at it again with the non-stop guilt trip for two specific things.

Un, the 1/6 part of me that is a tsundere totally blew out on a total stranger who was nothing short of polite and helpful.

Deux, my poor heart is incredibly concerned over a boy I literally met just a few hours ago.

No need to ask, yes I'm thinking about consulting a doctor before I completely lose it.

And so here I am, halted in the middle of my steps while gazing intently at the carpeted floor, looking like Atlas with the weight of the world on my shoulders.

All that just because I'm currently in the middle of a decision. Not even a life-changing one, "smh".

"Hey, what's up? You look a little troubled." Misaki-kaichou's gentle voice picked my head up from its staring contest with the floor.

"Oh? Um yes, a little." I replied distractedly, eyes wandering over to the field outside of the arched windows.

 _Really though, what kind of window cleaner does the janitor use? I gotta get my hands on some of that. . ._

The firm hold on my shoulders made me jump and look straight into the warm, brown eyes of none other than Misaki-kaichou.

"Something bothering you?" She lowers the volume of her voice, hands still on my shoulders to prevent me from avoiding the question.

I sighed in defeat. Misaki-kaichou knows me well. She knows very well that I like sidestepping topics. I avoid because I don't do well in lying. So the only result that can come out of this situation is telling the truth and expressing myself, which I'm not very good at either.

"It's kind of ridiculous." I admitted, puckering my lips.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. When have I ever made fun of you?" She smiled genuinely, making me want to up and spill all my secrets altogether. Misaki-kaichou has that effect, really.

"Well," I dragged out, "I'm worried about the kid. And I want to apologize to Maki-san." I coughed out in embarrassment. God, I'm so bad at this stuff.

Misaki-kaichou snorted, "Figures. You're the most kind-hearted person I've ever met, Hanae. In fact, I'd be fairly surprised if you didn't go back. You've always had a soft spot for children and I know you beat yourself up for saying the wrong things at the wrong times. You show no emotion on your face but it's obvious you care. Like a tsundere!" She gushed, squishing my cheeks together.

If a camera nearby had recorded the conversation, I'd probably be caught looking at Misaki-kaichou like she's some kind of god. I certainly felt like she was one right now. I have never had someone understand me as well as she did. Not even Father or Onii-san noticed those about me. Hell, she probably knows me a lot more than I do.

Misaki-kaichou, upon seeing my dumbstruck face, sported on a teasing grin, "What? Never thought I'd notice?"

I cleared my throat, a flush dotting my cheeks red, "No, I just can't believe that you'd pick up something as trivial as those. . ."

"You'd better believe it then," The wolfish grin still on her face, "We've spent almost day and night together for the past year together, Hanae. We go to school together, spend time in the Student Council together, have the stores of our part-time jobs right next each other, and we're even neighbors! It's a miracle we're not sick of each other's faces by now." She let out a hearty laugh.

After the last bits of her laugh died out, Misaki-kaichou stopped assaulting my cheeks and stood back. "I blabbered on for too long. What I mean to say is, go. I'll go on ahead since I've got my part-time job later. A piece of advice though, you should just say whatever's on your mind. It doesn't matter if it's a small problem or a random thought. Keeping things to yourself is unhealthy, Hanae."

I stood still, cheeks throbbing, her words striking me where it hurts. I decided to tuck her advice in the back of my mind. Who knows when I might need it?

This whole situation is just fifty shades of laughable though. I mean, a deep conversation just because I couldn't decide whether to check up on a kid or go on with my day? I'm fearing the day I come across a life trial.

"Now go." Misaki-kaichou offered me an encouraging smile and I find myself nodding towards her.

"Thank you for the advice, Kaichou. I'll be going now." I turned my back and started walking back to the Student Council room.

I heard her mutter behind me, "Anything for my future sister-in-," A cough, "For a friend."

A smirk stretched a corner of my lip upwards.

 _I heard thaaaaat!_

Looks like my brother has his work cut out for him. I snickered.

Moments later, I found myself back in front of the Student Council's dark, mahogany doors.

My brain replayed Misaki-kaichou's words from earlier.

 _"You should just say whatever's on your mind!"_

I conditioned myself with a brief pep talk.

 _She's right, Hanae. You can do this!_

Taking a deep breath, I knocked.

"Yes? Who is it?" The door was opened by a spectacled boy by the name of Maki-san.

"Tanami-san? Did you forget something?" He questioned, confusion apparent on his face.

"Um no. I mean I did. I forgot to apologize to you," I bowed deeply, facing the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry! I threatened you earlier and I realized that was incredibly rude of me. You helped me find Takane's relative and yet I went ahead and threatened you instead of thanking you. So um, I'm really sorry."

When I heard no reply, I raised my head to peek at Maki-san's reaction.

I expected him to act indignant, to let me know just how offended he was. What I didn't expect was a face that expressed wonder and a tad bit of. . . was that interest? It looked like he was calculating me by the way his eyes slid over my figure, as if he were searching to expose every nook and cranny of mine.

 _Nah, that's ridiculous. Seriously, me and my overactive imagination_ , I dismissed the suspicion immediately.

"You bothered to apologize for such a small reason? I'm honored but it's no big deal, Tanami-san. Frankly, I don't even remember what that 'threat' you mentioned was," If it was even possible, Maki-san's eyes closed even further when he showed me a smile.

"You're a pretty genuine girl despite your appearance, Tanami-san." He complimented, making the faintest of blushes grace my cheeks.

"Thank you. . ." I muttered, embarrassed. I've gotten that every time someone actually sat and talked with me but it's still so nice to hear. It's a relief knowing I don't act like how I look.

"Since you're here, why don't you accompany me to the President's mansion? It will be a good chance to introduce him to the new addition to Miyabigaoka's Student Council." Maki-san offered, holding the door wide so I can come inside.

My ears perked up, "Can I?"

While I was happy that I can confirm Takane-kun's safety for myself, I have to admit there is a bud of interest taking root in the back of my mind. After what Onii-san said, I'm curious as to why and how this President got my brother to act wary of him. He must be a pretty unique individual. From the past two years I've gotten to know my brother, he had never openly showed his distaste for anyone so gravely that he even felt the need to warn me. Either that or this President beat him in a game of chess. No one beats Takumi Usui when it comes to chess and he knows it.

"It shouldn't be a problem, I'll be giving him a call to let him know," Maki-san said as he headed back inside the Student Council room. I followed suit, my eyes pinned to the chandelier overhead for the second time that day.

 _This chandelier shines brighter than my future_ , I couldn't help but think randomly.

"I'll be over in the next room while I ring him up. Please take care of Takane-kun for me." He excused himself as he disappeared behind another set of double doors.

Silence ensued.

The only sound in the room was Takane-kun's shallow breaths as he slumbered. I decided to let him be and check the room out instead. It's kind of awkward to watch a kid snore away.

My fingers were tracing the intricate patterns of a vase when my eyes caught sight of something. They drifted to a table next to the floor-to-ceiling windows. The table was immaculate like the rest of the room. It was polished and the wood seemed to be of high class quality. It looked sturdy, a friend you can count on in the case of an earthquake except it has dust.

It. Has. Dust.

There, on the four corners, clumping together like they're partying hard. Swaying like the bass in the club have bones rattling and weaves flying off.

Unforfrickingivable.

Well, obviously this poor table hasn't know love since the day it was bought.

If there's anything in the world that ticks me off more than anything in the world, that's dust. And unclean spaces, in general. And flying roaches. I've faced carnivorous animals, toxic plants, heartbreak, and duck pics but there's nothing more disgusting and horrifying as flying roaches, believe me.

I approached the table, stuck my finger out to swipe the surface, and brought the finger to my face. I was not disappointed, this table needs some thorough cleaning.

Sticking my other hand in my bag to find some antibacterial wipes, I noticed something else that was out of place.

So get this, this dust-ridden table has a a drawer. And said drawer was open. What would you do if you saw something open? Why, you'd be a curious little shit and snoop around. Or at least, I would. Inconspicuously. Gotta snoop around with class.

I observed the door where Maki-san went through for a minute, eyes narrowed as my body went to shield the open drawer. Just in case he comes in, so he won't directly see me sticking my nose where is doesn't belong.

When it was clear he wouldn't be coming back for a few more minutes, I peered into the drawer and found. . . a picture of Misaki-kaichou in her work clothes and a maid uniform?

My face contorted into a confused mess.

Why the hell would this be here? And how did the Miyabigaokans even find out the nature of Kaichou's work? Why are they interested in her in the first place? Has this spread to the student bodies of both Seika and Miyabigaoka?

A couple more questions floated around in my mind, none answered but kept adding up. I would have wallowed more in coming up with conspiracy theories if it hadn't been for the creaking of a door opening.

Shoving the drawer back in, I rushed over to sit by Takane-kun's feet as I let my features relax into my usual expresionless face.

By the time Maki-san had fully opened the door, I was seated like I was looking over Takane-kun the whole time. Only thing left is to calm my racing heart but otherwise, it appeared like nothing had ever happened.

I'm a whirlwind of suspicion and questions right now but I'll keep them stored for now. Priority is delivering Takane-kun to his house safely _then_ I'll be sucking the answers out of Maki-san.

 _Or better yet, the President. . ._

"Are you ready, Tanami-san? The car is already waiting downstairs." Maki-san declared, placing his phone back in his pants pocket.

"Ah, yes. Should I wake up Takane-kun?" I asked, standing up and making sure I had left nothing. My things and evidence that I snooped included.

"No, someone will be carrying him to the car so it's fine."

As if on cue, a curt knock broke us out of our conversation.

"Come in." He called out.

A man in a typical bodyguard's black suit came into view. Crossing the room to pick up Takane-kun, he exited as quickly as he came in.

"There we have it. So, shall we go?" Maki-san stood by the door as he waited for me to come through. I did so hesitantly.

For some reason, the smile he wore felt sinister to me.


	6. special chapter

**; the phone call ;**

A black-haired boy clad in an all white, pristine Miyabigaoka uniform stood straight against the floor-to-ceiling windows. Shadows danced across his face from the contrast of light spilling inside a dark room, giving him an ominous appearance. One could tell the boy had plans befitting of such a description.

"Ah, hello? Igarashi-kaichou?" He greeted pleasantly, leaning his weight onto a table.

"I apologize for disturbing your. . . _leisure_ time," He coughed meaningfully but went on, "Oh, but this _is_ an important matter."

There was a brief silence on the other side.

When he concluded that the other was waiting for his explanation, the boy continued, "You see, I have found something that might interest you."

"Rather, someone who can entertain you to a certain degree."


	7. chapter VI : the igarashi estate

**; chapter VI : the igarashi estate ;**

* * *

The ride to the Miyabigaoka President's estate was, for the most part, silent. Save for the soft hum of the limo's engine and the occasional beep of a car passing by, it was quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop. And heavy rock music blasting through someone's earphones.

Which were mine, by the way.

It came to my attention that literally everyone in the car could hear my music when I felt an urgent tap on my shoulder. Taking my gaze off of the world outside the windows, I shot a piercing glare to whoever interrupted my emo time.

But then I remembered my manners upon recalling that I was in another person's car, using up another person's time, and being in another person's care. So I pressed pause on the seizure-inducing song and unplugged my earphones in a flash, turning awkwardly to Maki-san.

"Sorry." I muttered, bowing my head in embarrassment.

He chuckled, "Apology accepted."

The rest of the the journey would have continued to be a silent had it not been for a few basic inquiries floating around my consciousness that needed to be answered before I meet Miyabigaoka's President.

So I cleared my throat in an attempt to redeem my fallen self and took a shot.

"So, Maki-san, is it alright to ask you some things? Like the President's name and anything I need to know about him, really."

"Oh, right! My apologies, I should have let you know some basic information before letting you meeting him."

He coughed into a hand to prepare his voice for the explanation.

"The President's name is Igarashi Tora, only son and heir to the Igarashi Corporation. His family is known to be the most influential in matters regarding the school, among other things. He's skilled at Aikido and is, as you know, the Student Council President of Miyabigaoka. There's no need to feel intimidated though, Igarashi-kaichou is a respectable man. If it helps, he has a reputation among the ladies as the gentlemanly type and he's pretty easy to talk to." Maki-san finished with a close-mouthed smile.

I nodded slowly in thanks and turned to face the window once more, appearing to be invested in the blur of scenery outside. In truth, this Igarashi Tora's description had me thinking deeply. He didn't seem so bad, according to Maki-san. In fact, he looks like an honourable man to me. He's rich but responsible and gives respect to where it's due. So what issue does Onii-san have with him?

Gradually, the scene outside of the windows transitioned from city buildings and stores to trees, trees, and more trees.

Upon coming to my senses, I directed my passive gaze to Maki-san who was all the way on the other side. He looked my way after a few seconds of my creepy staring.

"Um yes?" He blinked unsurely.

"Where are we?"

He turned to look outside, "We're a few minutes away from the Igarashi estate. You should be seeing a hint of the mansion right about. . . now."

Sure enough, when I adjusted in my seat to look at the driver's bald he - I mean past his head, there was definitely a hint of the mansion. Except it wasn't just a hint, it _was_ the mansion. An enormous one, at that.

 _What bullshit is this guy spouting?_

I gave him a disbelieving look.

He chuckled in return, as if he's gotten the very same reaction hundreds of times before.

"That's not all of the Igarashi estate. You'll see." All he could do was shake his head with a knowing smile on his lips.

My brows scrunched up in confusion at Maki-san's statement as I settled back on the leather seat, tucking my earphones back into the front pocket of my shoulder bag.

Oh, by the way if you guys are curious, Takane-kun's still sleeping like a log beside Maki-san. That boy can sleep through a flood and not give a damn, I tell you.

 _Actually, what drugs did these people give him?_

I eyed Miyabigaoka's Vice President and the bald driver warily, my hands raising slightly into a karate chop out of habit. You can't trust anyone in this cold, bitter world anymore. It's a kill or be killed world. You eat or get eaten! No one is trustworthy. No one. . .

"No ooooone. . ." I whispered dramatically, lost in my bubble of thoughts.

A cough.

"Ta-Tanami-san?"

I snapped out of it, jerking my body back into reality. My previously positioned hands were glued stiffly onto my lap now and my spine looked like a rod had been inserted inside, "Yes!"

 _I knew it was a mistake to skip my caffeine this morning. Never again,_ I thought regrettably.

Maki-san looked very disturbed but swiftly eased his face back into his usual composed expression. He cleared his throat, "We have arrived."

The door was opened by, yet again, a man in a black suit and dark shades. I give up on trying to describe them. They're all starting to look the same, it's crazy.

I clambered to get down, rejecting the help of the bodyguard guy with a wave of my hand. It's embarrassing to need the help of a grown man when I'm all grown up myself.

Once my feet have firmly planted themselves on the ground, I took the time to look around. I couldn't help but whistle at the grandiose of the Igarashi estate. As expected of a rich and influential family, you could see that their mansion practically screams "so rich that it's a problem".

Their whole land - blanketed by a forest - just seems to stretch for miles, the Igarashi family could definitely fit a mansion or two if they needed more. While the mansion itself is gargantuan in size compared to your average residence, it was reasonably sized that it doesn't look like there are hundreds of guest rooms and unnecessary amounts of sitting rooms just to fill the extra space.

The exterior seems to be inspired by Grecian homes with just a touch of modern styles. Clean, white marble and limestone made up most of the Igarashi residence and the Greek style manifested itself within the Corinthian columns that supported the mansion. The modern touch, on the other hand, was cleverly manipulated to add flair to the mansion by the use of picture windows. Light just seemed to pour in from all sides. The well-tended greens dotted in front just made the whole place glow and look even more pleasing to the eye, if possible.

The flat fountain we just rounded occupied a good deal of space and spouted water from up to about ten feet high, just like ones you'd normally see in plazas and malls. From what I can see, the water is startlingly clear and danced mesmerizingly in short and long spurts and projectile motions. The estate even had a greenhouse that looks like the perfect place to spend afternoon tea in.

 _Oh, afternoon tea. It's been a long time since since I've had one_ , I sighed dreamily, the English side of my heritage making an appearance.

Going back, in uncomplicated words, the Igarashi estate is the dream house of every man. It's huge, it's beautiful, and it definitely gets your wealth across.

 _I'm getting the feeling that this isn't even all of the Igarashi estate. . ._

"So, Hanae-san? What do you think?" I felt someone stand beside me.

"Hmm? Impressive, definitely." I said nonchalantly, facing the speaker who was none other than Maki-san.

"I thought you'd be the type whose eyes would be practically bulging out of their sockets upon seeing something like this." He lightly chuckled, shaking his head, "Looks like my assumptions were wrong."

"Indeed they were. A gigantic mansion doesn't really faze me all that much anymore. I've gotten much too used to seeing my family home back in England every summer so," I drawled out, giving him a small shrug, "Let's go?"

I snickered internally when I saw his eyes widen. That'll teach you rich folks not to judge a book by its cover.

"Oh, right," Maki-san exclaimed upon recovering from the revelation, "This way, Tanami-san."

Maki-san leaded the way into the mansion and I obediently followed, Takane-kun being carried right behind me. We entered through the side doors since going through the main entrance are reserved for official guests.

"Kanade-dono," An old man greeted inside, "The young master has tasked me to take you to the sitting room in the residential building. He said that he will be attending to you shortly after finishing with personal matters," Hesmiled kindly, bowing politely to us. The old man was dressed in a butler uniform and wore a single spectacle on his right eye, as well as three stars on his chest. A pang hit my heart upon seeing the man's uniform and a tinge of long forgotten anger bloomed inside my mind, making my hands curl up into fists.

 _No, Hanae, forget about it for now_ , I pinched my skin lightly and looked forward in determination. Butlers have always set me on edge. I guess the time that passed never did much to solve that.

The butler, though frail-looking, insisted to lead us to our destination despite Maki-san's refusal.

"I'm still strong even though I'm all wrinkled up, Kanade-dono. You underestimate me." He laughed heartily and started walking ahead, leaving us no choice but to go along.

The inside was pretty much the same as the mansion's exterior. It was magnificent with statues, paintings, and flower vases placed strategically in certain areas of the residence to brighten up the otherwise dreary - and rather spacey - hallways. The carpet underneath my feet felt soft and lush and the fresh smell of aloe blossom pleasantly assaulted my nose. It definitely smelled welcoming, making the the cold and untouchable atmosphere of the place easy to ignore if I just closed my eyes.

Conversation was minimal, mostly small talk between the old butler and Maki-san can be heard. Apparently, Maeda-san - the butler - has been in service for more than twenty years, hence the reason why him and Maki-san are quite familiar with each other. I kept to myself as they exchanged questions, feeling small and shy all of a sudden in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people.

After passing through several archways and doors, twisting through mazes of halls, and climbing up a flight of stairs, the old butler finally stopped before a set of heavy-looking double doors. He pushed it open without breaking a sweat and gestured for us to enter.

"The maids will be arriving soon to deliver tea. Please make yourselves at home in the meantime."

Moments later, we were seated on the comfy sofas, basking in warm sunshine coming from the open windows while enjoying a cup of black tea. I, in particular, was marvelling at the rich, hot goodness sliding smoothly down my throat. Black tea is a favorite of mine because of its strong flavor. I quite like my food and beverages impactful on the palate. Of course, candies are my guilty pleasures though. There's always a couple lying around in my bag or pocket, guaranteed.

A gentle breeze flew in as I was pouring in a small helping of milk, making me sigh softly in contentment.

 _Now_ this _is the life. . ._

You might be asking why I'm overreacting at tea. Hanae, why are you acting like a barbaric who's never had afternoon tea her whole life? Well, to answer your question, it _has_ been a long time since I've had my fair share of afternoon tea. Apparently, tea time isn't very popular in Japan and school and work had kept me from what I deserved. Tea is life, bitches.

Taking a long sip from my carefully concocted drink, my eyes drifted to examine the room. The sitting room was styled more cozily, unlike the rest of the house. It looked like a room that's been occupied a lot, not just a room that serves as decoration. It's pretty easy to relax with the room's homely theme, creating an ambiance similar to those of coffee shops. A fireplace stood proudly in the center of the room and a flat-screen television was screwed on the wall above. The chocolate brown, velvety sofa we were seated on formed a big U-shape around the fireplace with a high, wooden coffee table in the middle. One, long window that joined two corners of the room together was opened to let the refreshing air in and to show us a great view of the Igarashi estate's resort-worthy swimming pools.

My eyes slid over to study Maki-san from across me. He had his eyes closed, appearing to be savoring the luxurious taste of the black tea and the peaceful ambiance with me. Can't really blame him on the tea though, this is heavenly paired with the apple fritters the maids had prepared. They smell nice too, god. Best afternoon tea ever! Afternoon teas back in the Walker Family mansion was always stiff and brief, especially after mom passed away. It was so deafeningly silent that I could never fully enjoy the food and tea.

 _But speaking of apple fritters, I really have to visit Onii-chan one of these days and insist on having our very own afternoon tea times,_ I thought up excitedly. I'm sure he's never had many chances to satiate his English side's tastes. Now that I'm here though _,_ he better be prepared!

I was about to delve into the snacks myself when I noticed a certain someone had gone missing. Whipping my head side to side only to come up with nothing, I decided to consult Maki-san instead.

"Maki-san? Is Takane-kun. . ." I trailed off, hoping he would continue.

Setting his cup down, Maki-san smiled at me, "I had someone take him to his room. I thought he'd appreciate sleeping on his own bed."

I was about to quietly accept his explanation with a nod of my head when an idea struck me.

 _Hmm, seems a bit risky but whatever. I'll do it._

"Is that so?" I commented passively, taking an apple fritter off the plate and nibbling on it.

A few silent moments passed by as I finished drinking my cup of tea. When the last drop landed on my tongue I stood up abruptly, making Maki-san jump.

"Tanami-san?" He asked apprehensively, my name rolling off his tongue in uncertainity.

"I have to go to the toilet. I think I drank too much tea. Please excuse me." I said curtly, my feet swiftly taking me to the door and out of the sitting room.

I sighed once the door closed soundly. My conscience was bugging me again, going over morals and manners for the nth time that day.

 _Does it look like I'm not considering those too?_ , I snapped at my conscience. Feeling the scolding fade, I suddenly felt embarrassed.

 _Seriously? Talking to myself? I'm going crazy_ , I couldn't help but facepalm at my brief glimpse at insanity.

I began walking to the left, where we came from a while ago. If I recall correctly, we passed by a common room just a few minutes walk away from the sitting room. It had been left open and when I took a peek inside, there were maids scrambling about with cleaning materials. Maybe I can ask directions from there.

While retracing my steps, I mulled over my plan, asking myself questions like "is it worth it?" and "what do I do if I get caught?". The plan isn't elaborate or something with a great purpose. I simply wanted to know where Takane-kun's room was, ask him if this really is his house, then get the frick out of there and back to Maki-san as inconspicuously as possible. I just have to make sure that Igarashi Tora is the same Tori-chan that Takane-kun was talking about. It's pretty obvious, yes, and Maki-san doesn't strike me as the malicious type but hey, doesn't hurt to be sure.

Now, back to the plan. I have 10 minutes tops if I prepare an alibi like getting lost or something. It isn't all that unbelievable considering that the Igarashi mansion _was_ huge.

So I steeled my resolve and quickened my pace. Time's ticking and I'd very much like to get this over with without getting into trouble.

By the time I arrived at the common room, there was only one maid left who was packing up her cleaning utensils and getting ready to leave.

Clearing my throat, I knocked twice on the open door to get her attention. She turned to me in surprise and pointed at herself in confusion after checking if the room had any more people in it.

"Yes, you," I stifled a snort at her amusing confusion, "Sorry to bother you but do you know where Takane's room is?"

"Yes, I do," She answered hesitantly, "Do you have business with him?"

I contemplated on my answers. I decided to go with a simple reason.

"Kanade-san just asked me to check up on him." I smiled as pleasantly as I could to make myself more believable. It's not exactly a lie, okay? Just replace the Kanade-san with my name and you've got yourself the truth.

 _Wait, does she even know who he is?_

I hadn't considered that. I just assumed everyone knows since he looked like he visits here a lot. Ugh, damn my recklessness.

"Oh! _The_ Kanade Maki-sama?" She questioned, her cheeks tinted a deep red.

 _Oooh, looks like someone's popular with the staff._

"Yes, the one and only." I struggled to keep my smile in place. God, it's hard to smile when you're not really happy. It makes me want to hit my head against a clean, dust-free table.

"I heard the poor child got lost and Kanade-sama and a girl had helped return him home. Is the girl you?" She practically squealed.

"Um, yes?" My affirmation came out as a question. Word sure does travel fast around here. It's kind of scary. We were here just literally fifteen minutes ago! I guess there's not a lot for maids to do around here than to do their jobs and serve the Igarashi family's whims.

"Gee, must be nice to be you. You got to be with Kanade-sama inside the same car! Breathing the same air and, and-!" The maid practically inhaled the air in gulps. My smile fell completely.

"Oh, right! Takane-sama's room is on the third floor, where all the Igarashi family's rooms are located. His room is directly above from this one." She said all in one breath once she calmed down. I was still looking at her weirdly with my mouth ajar when she offered to show me the way.

"Here, just go straight ahead and you'll find the stairs." The maid pointed towards the direction of the common room.

"Um, thank you. Ha-Have a great day!" I briskly walked to the direction she pointed, deciding against waiting for her reply before she goes on a fangirl moment again.

 _Maids are scary. . ._

True to her words though, just ahead were the stairs she mentioned. I had to be super careful around the common room area but thankfully, Maki-san didn't come out. No one else was around except me so I was able to move freely.

Upon ascending the small flight of stairs, I saw the same layout of the floor below.

I ventured to Takane-kun's room with caution. The maid said all the Igarashi family members' rooms were on this floor. If I opened a door by accident, it could go really bad. Being caught sneaking around by Maki-san would be the least of my problems, I'd be sued for trespassing!

With that thought in mind, I counted down the rooms ahead. The common room was the second room from the sitting room's hallway. Approaching the second door as stealthily as I could, I braced myself for whatever consequences there would be if this room wasn't Takane-kun's.

Reaching the looming and foreboding door, I hesitated for a minute. There was another door across this one. But the maid said directly above from the common room, right?

 _Okay, I trust that maid so let's do this!_

I clutched the door's knob tightly and pushed it open with my body weight. Thankfully, the hinges were well-oiled so it didn't creak.

What greeted my sight was a dimly-lit room. Fumbling for the switch, I was horrified by what I witnessed.

A room so messy cockroaches could make this place their habitat!

My jaw dropped to the floor and my fingers twitched to clean the sorry excuse for a room. Is this even a room? It looks like a dumpsite! My anxiety was coming to the surface just by doing nothing but stare at this eyesore. I absolutely cannot handle being inside a room this filthy. Call me a diva or whatever but this place is completely unacceptable for a human to live in. How do you even find what to wear when clothes cover every inch of the room? How do you sleep with various electronic devices litter your bed? How can you confidently walk around when a Lego brick can possibly be hiding behind piles of paper on the floor? It doesn't matter if you're rich, at least get someone to clean your room if you're too lazy!

Okay, that's enough of my rant, I need to get out of here before I clean the room out of rage.

 _But wait, Takane-kun!_

I remembered my original purpose of coming here and immediately let go of the doorknob. Spotting another door to my right, I carefully navigated through the messy room, sidestepping trash and attentively looking out for Lego castaways. Once I safely crossed the room, I heaved a sigh of relief.

 _I survived. . ._

I'm starting to think I got the wrong room but since no one was inside, I decided to take my chances and look into what's beyond this door anyway. It could be Takane's room. Probably.

Turning the knob, I held my breath, hoping for the best.

The room on the other side was the complete opposite of the filthy room - thank God! - I just came out from. The carpet looked freshly vacuumed and not a single crumb could be seen to ruin the room's pristine appearance. Sheets looked freshly changed and the room took on a minimalist style. The sun's rays were blocked by a thin sheet of curtain, allowing only a faint light to illuminate the room. It was a visually-stimulating and calming bedroom that would make neat freaks like me tear up in joy.

No one else was inside either. No Takane-kun in sight too. I'm not sure whether to thank my lucky stars or what.

I was just about to start tearing up in joy at the room's presentation when a sound shook my whole being in panic.

Frozen on the spot, I could make out the sound of a shower being turned off and faint voices coming from another door across me.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit,_ I chanted in my head.

My mind stopped functioning altogether when I heard footsteps getting closer so instead of dashing back into the messy room, I hid under the nearby bed instead just as the knob began to turn.

Alone, shaking in fear and my mind ringing warning bells, I laid close to the floor and prayed that nobody would find me here.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want a second round?" A sultry voice suggested then giggled as two pairs of feet approached the bed.

To where I was.

Dread creeped up my spine.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
